Let Her Go
by R.A. Draylin
Summary: "Forgive me." Hans pleaded. Elsa's blue eyes met his green ones. "Don't you see? I can't."
1. Prologue

_**A/N: To provide you with a small amout of basic knowledge, Hans' brothers are (in order of birth): Klaus, **_**_Vicktor, _****_Nikolaus, _****_Fredbjorn, _****_Alexander, _****_Andrew, _****_Derek, _****_Damien, _****_Grant, _****_William, _****_Linus, _****_Robert, and then of course we have Hans._**

* * *

Hans sat at his mother's feet while she sewed. His brothers were pretending he did not exist (again), so he had naturally come to his mother. She sang softly to him while she sewed, glancing down every so often to catch his gaze and smile. Hans could not help but to feel awed as he looked up at his mother. She was the most beautiful woman in the entire kingdom, and she was nice to Hans even when his brothers weren't. She always made sure Hans was happy, and Hans liked to think that he was the favorite. She finished her song, and set down the needle, cloth, and thread. She held out her arms and Hans climbed into them, settling himself down on her lap as she hugged him tightly.

"Your brothers only act the way they do because they are jealous of you." She murmured in his ear.

"Jealous of what?" Hans whispered back. His mother tilted her head towards him secretively.

"They are upset because you are the youngest. Everyone in the kingdom dotes on you, you are still allowed to climb into my lap and ask silly questions. They want to be able to do that, but they cannot because they are too old now." She whispered back to him.

"Really?" Hans' eyes grew wide.

"Really." His mother nodded, a gentle smile playing on her lips.

"Promise?" Hans questioned, grinning back. She held out her pinky finger, and hooked it through Hans' own.

"Pinky swear." She said. "Alright, my darling, I need to go into town. Would you like to stay here?" Hans nodded. His mother picked him up out of her lap, and set him on her chair. He smiled at her as she walked towards the door. He stood up when she stumbled and had to support herself on the wall.

"Mother?" He asked. He ran to her as she began to slide down the wall. He was not very strong, but he managed to help her back into her chair.

"I'm alright, darling." She sighed. No sooner had the words left her lips, she slumped in her chair and her eyes closed. Hans shook her slightly.

"Mother? Mother, you said you were alright. What's wrong? Mother, wake up!" He began shaking her a bit harder, but still got no response. Hans backed away from her chair, before moving across the room to open the door. He leaned out and called to a passing maid.

"Yes, Prince Hans?" She curtseyed to him.

"It's mother, I don't know what happened, she was fine and she said she was fine but now she's just sitting there and she can't hear me and she won't wake up!" Hans told her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the room with her. She leaned down to see if she could hear his mother's breathing.

"Prince Hans, would you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Yes, whatever you need!"He practically yelled. It was not the time to get nervous about bossing a prince around. Hans was nervous and he had no idea what to do, so he would have taken direction from anyone at that point in time.

"Go to Prince Klaus. Tell him what is happening. Tell him to run and get the doctor, not the palace one, but the other one." Hans nodded at the maid's words and began to run. He flew through the castle, ignoring the scandalized glances of the different noblemen and politicians lurking about. He fell a few times, tripping over rugs and bumping into tables; every time he did not waste a single second, and remained in motion. He was heading to the wing of the castle which contained the rooms for each of the princes. At the end of that hallway was a large room where the princes usually stayed to keep out of trouble. Hans did not like this room, as his brothers always left him out, but he had to go in there. He burst through the door loudly, drawing the attention of everyone there. Once they saw it was him, though, they went back to their own activities. Hans did not take notice of the lack of acknowledgement.

"Klaus, please listen, it's an emergency!" He called to his eldest brother, who was currently refereeing over a game of chess. Nickolas and Grant were playing, and Nickolas always managed to find a way to cheat. "Klaus, please listen to me! Mother is hurt!"

Simultaneously, all twelve of his brothers stood up with wide eyes.

"What happened, Hans?" Klaus asked, stepping forward.

"I don't know. She was about to go to out, but then she almost fell, and she said she was fine but I think she fainted. I don't know what happened, I'm sorry, I should have helped her!"Hans told them, tearing up. "I told a maid and she said to tell you to go get the doctor, the other doctor, not the one in the palace." If possible, Klaus' eyes got even wider as he tore out of the room and down the hall. Hans turned back to see all of his brothers still looking at him.

"Hans," Linus started to say but was cut off.

"I know, it's my fault I should have helped her, I should have known what to do, I'm so sorry!" He wailed. Tears began streaming down his face. Fredbjorn stepped forward and put his hands on Hans' shoulders.

"There is nothing you could have done." He said simply, before he left the room to go find their mother. Everyone else followed, leaving their crying brother alone.

* * *

The thirteen princes stood crowed around their mother's bed. The "other doctor" as it turned out, was one who only dealt in life or death illnesses. Their mother was simply getting old, and being a Queen is a stressful job. Her heart was failing. They had all had a few moments alone to say goodbye to her.

"Klaus." Their mother said weakly. Klaus stepped forward and her hand.

"You are next in line. Take care of our kingdom. Take care of Hans. He needs a parent. Please take care of your brothers." She said. She called each of them forward and shared one last hug. As she wrapped her arms around Hans, he felt her arms go limp.

* * *

_Royal Announcement from the Southern Isles:_

_We regret to inform you that the Queen of the Southern Isles passed away last night. _

_Her funeral service will be in two days time, and will be open to whomever wishes to attend. Those coming from long distances will be given housing. The queen will be remembered through her thirteen sons and the wonderful things she did for her kingdom. _

_One week after her funeral service, Prince Klaus, aged twenty-three, will become king in a coronation ceremony. It will also be open to the public, and again, those who wish to attend will be given housing and may stay from the funeral service to the coronation ceremony. _

_We thank you for your patience with the Royal Family and citizens of the Southern Isles during their time of mourning._

* * *

**_A/N: So this was just the prologue in case you hadn't gotten that yet. This is based off of MisticalSeaMermaid's Let Her Go/Let It Go video, which is the best fanmade video I've ever seen. I definitely suggest watching it. I definitely hated Helsa before I watched that. It's brilliant. _**

**_I literally wrote this over the course of a few hours. It has been rewritten three times, and I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are my own. I appreciate any review whether it's just to say "This story really sucks" (though if you do that, could you please list a few reasons why it sucks?) or to give an extremely long and detailed description of all the mistakes I made. I am open to suggestions, though I will be sticking to the storyline in the original video. _**

**_Thank you for reading! _**


	2. Chapter 1

Queen Elsa sighed as she looked at her kingdom through a window. She was back to her formal appearance most of the time, a tight bun and reserved dress. It had taken her approximately four months to realize that she would have to separate Queen Elsa, and just regular Elsa. Queen Elsa was very formal, and cool-headed. Her responsibilities came before anything else, and her kingdom was her biggest responsibility. Just regular Elsa was the one in the sparkly blue dress, the one who made makeshift ice skating rinks and let everything go. They were very different. It was taxing to have to separate herself into two practically different people, but it worked out well for everyone else.

People were practically pouring onto the docks. In one weeks' time, Elsa would be announcing the engagement of Princess Anna and Kristoff. Everyone already knew, of course, but traditions had to be upheld; Queen Elsa would make a formal announcement, and a festival would follow. The celebrations usually lasted about a week, with several formal balls and mandatory appearances around the kingdom. People came from practically everywhere to join in the merriment, and would only leave once the official date was announced. It was unnecessary. Elsa was still getting used to her role as queen, and tomorrow would be the one-year anniversary of her coronation. The day everyone found out her power. She was relieved that she did not have to hide it, but it was still an awful experience. She and her sister had almost died. Anna had nearly died because of her. It still broke her heart to think about.

Elsa could see the couple from where she was looking out the window. Anna ran up to him, and Elsa knew she was smiling, even if she could not see it. They were both so excited, and Elsa would do anything to make Anna happy (unless she thought whatever Anna was doing was a bad idea). Elsa had spent a year seeing Anna and Kristoff together, and she did not think she could have chosen anyone better for her sister. She was relieved that Kristoff was there, honestly. No matter how hard Elsa worked to protect her sister, there was always the chance she would only hurt her. Kristoff would do anything to keep Anna safe. Elsa just could not do that, and it had been proven a year ago. Elsa could still see Anna's frozen form; the image was etched into her mind.

_It was a year ago. Just take a deep breath. It's okay._ Elsa told herself. She nodded once, and turned away from the window. The first ball was in six hours, and there was still a lot to do.

* * *

"Good evening, Queen." Princess Anna said as she slid up next to her sister.

"Good evening, Princess." Queen Elsa responded with a slight smile.

"This is a lovely ball you put together. I'm honored it's for Kristoff and I." Anna nudged her sister's shoulder.

"Technically, it isn't. This ball is to welcome the people who arrived today. The ball honoring your engagement will not be for a week." Elsa replied, as she arched an eyebrow at Anna.

"Whatever. Why don't you dance?" Anna swayed in her place and held out her hand for Elsa to take.

"Because, the Queen has to stand here so she can greet everyone and make small talk." Elsa told her sister as she smoothed down her dress. Anna rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Being the Queen doesn't sound like fun." She said in a conclusive voice.

"You've told me this before. It isn't all the time, Anna. Being Queen is just like being Princess, except everyone in the entire kingdom depends on you. It's a big job." Elsa responded with an identical sigh.

"Well, I'm glad I don't have to do it." Anna giggled.

"Look, here comes Kristoff. Why don't you two go dance?" Elsa suggested as she saw Kristoff enter the ballroom; a line of people had begun to form next to them, and Elsa needed to greet them. Anna nodded and grabbed Kristoff's hand, before dragging him into the crowd of dancing people, leaving the Queen to speak to eager guests.

* * *

"Elsa!" The white-haired queen turned at the sound of someone calling her name.

"Rapunzel, Flynn." Elsa nodded at the couple and smiled. "It's nice to see you."

"You need to stop being so formal, Queen Elsa." Flynn said as Rapunzel enveloped her cousin in a tight hug.

"You do understand what a queen is, don't you?" Elsa asked laughingly. "Will you be staying here for your visit?"

"We're not sure how long we can stay, but if you're okay with it then that would be nice." Rapunzel smiled.

"Remember, no towers." Flynn interjected.

"Of course not." Elsa responded. The couple had come to Arandelle approximately seven times over the past year, and every time they made sure they were not put in a tower.

"This is quite an opening ball." Rapunzel commented.

"Thank you. Anna is very excited." Elsa told them.

"Where is Anna?" Rapunzel asked, looking around.

"Just listen for a loud crash, and then follow the sound." Flynn suggested. Rapunzel lightly smacked his chest.

"Actually, here she comes, with Kristoff." Elsa said.

"Rapunzel, hi!" Anna practically tackled her cousin with a hug.

"Hi, yourself." Rapunzel responded, hugging her and then Kristoff. Flynn hugged Anna and shook Kristoff's hand. "Are you two excited?"

Kristoff nodded with a smile. Anna wrapped her arms around him and grinned.

"They actually won't be quiet about it." Elsa said as she raised her eyebrows.

"That's actually true." Kristoff nodded.

"Why don't you four go dance?" Elsa told them. Anna took Rapunzel's hand and dragged her off. Flynn and Kristoff trailed not far behind. Elsa let the flow of smiling and shaking hands and hugging children and kissing babies wrap her up. She repeated the same conversation at least forty times. Finally, the line died down as everyone danced, laughed, and enjoyed themselves.

Elsa moved to her throne to watch everyone dance. Watching everyone have so much fun made the stress of putting everything together worth it. She could see Rapunzel, Kristoff, Anna, and Flynn dancing flamboyantly in a circle with a few others. She laughed, and directed her attention to the door as it opened. A large man with an even larger beard walked through the door. She recognized him- the current king of the Southern Isles. Her heart sank as she saw who was behind him. Prince Hans was back in Arandelle.

* * *

**_A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I can't promise this story will be updated regularly, as I have to be in a certain mood to write, or it turns out like absolute shite. _**

**_I'm also sorry this is so short, but I want the story to be more than three chapters long. I felt like this was a good place to stop writing. _**

**_I apologize for any errors. I don't have a beta, and a few of my keys on my keyboard aren't working (namely 'p', I have to hit it really hard to make it show up. _**

**_I hope no one minds my bringing in Rapunzel and Flynn. It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. I also thought it would be good to have a bit of fluff before things start getting really serious. _**

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, it's based on MisticalSeaMermaid's video, which I would love for you to check out. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed. I love that people like it. _**

**_Please review to let me know how I did. I appreciate all feedback. _**


End file.
